CRAZY GONNA CRAZY
CRAZY GONNA CRAZY (クレイジー・ゴナ・クレイジー, Kureijī Gona Kureijī) is the third opening of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Daiya wo chiribameteru yō na Yakei wo kuruma kara miteru yo Karaoke mo akichatta koro demo Ude ni te wo karamasereba gokigen Nani ga ichiban taisetsu nano? Kikitai kedo naka naka ienai Honno isshun demo anata to Issho nara ī to omotteru Majimena jibun wa chakashichau jibun ni Maketeru itsumo ne Dakedo fushizen janaku sunao ni nareru yo Konya wa!! CRAZY GONNA CRAZY Yuki ga furu machinami wo LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU Futari odori tsuzukeru CRAZY GONNA CRAZY Hoshi ga furu kōen wo LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU Azayaka ni iro somete Nagaku kiyorakana michi wo aruiteku Tsuite yuku yo zutto Yoru ga akenakute mo kitto Narihibiku sutoringusu zawameki Akogareru miwaku no dansu naito Yume no yōna dekigoto demo Issho nara genjitsu to omoeru Obieru jibun wa yoyūgena jibun ni Makesō tokidoki Dayone dakedo chikyū wa ashita mo kanarazu Mawaru yo!! CRAZY GONNA CRAZY Itsu no hi ka merodī wo LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU Anata ni todoketai yo CRAZY GONNA CRAZY Atatameta jōnetsu mo LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU Shirasenakya sameru dake! Butōkai no yoru nagareru hāmonī Tsuite yuku yo zutto anata no yasashisa ni kitto CRAZY GONNA CRAZY Yuki ga furu machinami wo LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU Futari odori tsuzukeru CRAZY GONNA CRAZY Hoshi ga furu kōen wo LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU Azayaka ni iro somete Nagaku kiyorakana michi aruiteku Tsuite yuku yo zutto Yoru ga akenakute mo CRAZY GONNA CRAZY LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU... |-| Kanji= ダイヤを散りばめてる样な 夜景を车から见てるよ カラオケもあきちゃった顷でも 腕に手をからませればゴキゲン 何が一番大切なの? 闻きたいけどなかなか言えない ほんの一瞬でもあなたと いっしょならいいと思ってる 真面目な自分は茶化しちゃう自分に 负けてるいつもね だけど不自然じゃなく素直になれるよ 今夜は!! CRAZY GONNA CRAZY 雪が降る街并みを LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU 2人踊り续ける CRAZY GONNA CRAZY 星が降る公园を LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU あざやかに色染めて 长く清らかな道を步いてく ついてゆくよ　ずっと 夜が明けなくても　きっと 鸣り响くストリングスざわめき あこがれる魅惑のダンスナイト 梦の样な出来事でも いっしょなら现实と思える もっと沢山の歌詞は おびえる自分は余裕げな自分に 负けそう　ときどき だよねだけど地球は明日も必ず 回るよ!! CRAZY GONNA CRAZY いつの日かメロディーを LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU あなたに届けたいよ CRAZY GONNA CRAZY あたためた情热も LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU 知らせなきゃ冷めるだけ 舞踏会の夜　流れるハーモニー ついてゆくよ　ずっと あなたの优しさに　きっと CRAZY GONNA CRAZY 雪が降る街并みを LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU 2人踊り续ける CRAZY GONNA CRAZY 星が降る公园を LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU あざやかに色染めて 长く清らかな道を步いてく ついてゆくよ　ずっと 夜が明けなくても CRAZY GONNA CRAZY... LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU... |-| English= I can see the nightscape that Looks like it is studded with diamonds from the car. Even when I get bored with karaoke, When I wrap my hands around my arms, I'm in a good mood. What is the most important thing? I want to ask, but I just can't get the courage to say it. I think that I'm fine as long As I can be with you, even if just for a mere moment. The serious me is always losing to the jokester me, But you know, it's not unnatural, and I can become honest tonight!! CRAZY, GONNA BE CRAZY On the streets where the snow falls, LOVE YOU, GONNA TAKE YOU We continue to dance together, just you and me. CRAZY, GONNA BE CRAZY We make the park where the stars fall LOVE YOU, GONNA TAKE YOU Turn into a vivid color. We walk along the long, pure path. I'll follow you forever, Even if the night doesn't end, I'm sure. The sound of the strings cause a commotion, And turn into the alluring dance night I always admired. I can even think of dream-like occurrences As reality when I'm with you. The fearful me seems as if it will lose to the lax me sometimes But you know, the world will continue spinning tomorrow, for sure! CRAZY, GONNA BE CRAZY Someday, I want to send this melody LOVE YOU, GONNA TAKE YOU Straight to you. CRAZY, GONNA BE CRAZY I have to convey this heated-up passion to you LOVE YOU, GONNA TAKE YOU Or else it will just cool down! The harmony that flows at the ball Will follow you forever, and will follow your kindness forever. CRAZY, GONNA BE CRAZY On the streets where the snow falls, LOVE YOU, GONNA TAKE YOU We continue to dance together, just you and me. CRAZY, GONNA BE CRAZY We make the park where the stars fall LOVE YOU, GONNA TAKE YOU Turn into a vivid color. We walk along the long, pure path. I'll follow you forever, Even if the night doesn't end. CRAZY GONNA CRAZY LOVE YOU GONNA TAKE YOU... Screenshots 3op.png 3op2.png 3op3.png 3op4.png 3op5.png 3op6.png 3op7.png 3op8.png 9ef39740.jpg 2013_10_6_13_31_29.jpg 3op9.png 3op10.png 3op11.png 3op12.png 3op13.png 3op14.png 3op15.png 3op16.png 3op17.png 3op18.png 3op19.png 3op20.png 3op21.png 3op22.png 3op23.png Ito Otoha Crazy Gonna Crazy.jpg Kazuki Hiro Kouji Crazy Gonna Crazy.jpg Ann Wakana Crazy Gonna Crazy.jpg 3op24.png 3op25.png 3op26.png 3op29.png Rinne Crazy Gonna Crazy.jpg 3op27.png 3op28.png All six girls Crazy Gonna Crazy.jpg All six girls 2 Crazy Gonna Crazy.jpg Crazy Gonna Crazy.jpg 3op30.png Category:Opening Theme Category:Music Category:Songs